


Plave oči/Blaue Augen

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Achtung: Purer Kitsch, Deutsch | German, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kroatisch, M/M, Male Slash, SO MUCH FLUFF, kitsch
Language: Hrvatski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 13:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12583116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Boerne voli Thielove plave oči.Boerne liebt Thiels blauen Augen.Erstes Kapitel: KroatischZweites Kapitel: Deutsche Übersetzung





	1. Plave oči

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fjärilar och hjältar/Schmetterlinge und Helden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794527) by [Tjej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjej/pseuds/Tjej). 



> Inspiriert durch Tjejs wunderschöne schwedische Geschichte, dachte ich, ich schreibe mal was auf Kroatisch. ;-) Mein schriftliches Kroatisch ist leider nicht annähernd so gut wie Tjejs Schwedisch, aber immerhin reicht es einigermaßen für eine beinahe unerträglich kitschige Minigeschichte. :-D

Plave oči. Najljepše oči na svijetu. Kad je Boerne prvi put vidio Thiela i njegove plave oči, odmah se zaljubio. Zaljubio je se u te plave oči. I malo kasnije u Thiela. Zaljubio se, nije mogao to spriječiti. 

Plave oči. Plave kao nebo. Lijepe kao nebo. Ponekad je sanjao od njih. 

 

Plave oči. Sad vidi on te plave oči svaki dan. 

Plave oči. On voli Thielove plave oči. 

„Dobro jutro, miljenik“, kaže Thiel, nakon što se probudio. 

„Dobro jutro.“ Gleda on u plave oči, nasmiješi se, nagne se napred i poljubi Thiela.

Plave oči. Boerne voli Thielove plave oči. Ali Thiela još više voli.


	2. Blaue Augen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die deutsche Übersetzung liest sich ein bisschen komisch. :-) Und noch viel viel schlimmer kitschig als die kroatische Version.

Blaue Augen. Die schönsten Augen der Welt. Als Boerne zum ersten Mal Thiel und seine blauen Augen sah, verliebte er sich sofort. Er verliebte sich in diese blauen Augen. Und ein bisschen später in Thiel. Er verliebte sich, er konnte es nicht verhindern.

Blaue Augen. Blau wie der Himmel. Schön wie der Himmel. Manchmal träumte er von ihnen.

Blaue Augen. Jetzt sieht er diese blauen Augen jeden Tag.

Blaue Augen. Er liebt Thiels blauen Augen.

„Guten Morgen, Liebling“, sagt Thiel, nachdem er aufgewacht ist.

„Guten Morgen.“ Er guckt in blaue Augen, lächelt, beugt sich vor und küsst Thiel.

Blaue Augen. Boerne liebt Thiels blauen Augen. Aber Thiel liebt er noch mehr.


End file.
